


Service until Supper

by reyneofcastamere (reyneofcastemere)



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyneofcastemere/pseuds/reyneofcastamere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Pine is in too deep and inevitably he must drown and when he does who will be dragged down with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service until Supper

Jonathan Pine felt the blow before it actually hit him. It sent his head smashing back as far as the bonds lashing him to the chair would allow causing the ropes to rub his bare wrists and chest. He felt an eerie sense of fulfilment as he gazed down at the beautiful corpse lying on the floor of the Hatshepsut. The dark carpets made Jed's hair look like a halo, illuminating the trail of blood that was trickling out of her mouth. Her white dress was also stained red and was torn at the shoulders, exposing one breast to the five occupants of the room. Sandy Langbourne was slumped in a chair gripping a tumbler of whiskey as though his life depended on it. Freddie Hamid's nose was still bleeding slightly from when Jonathan had punched him put he seemed to have recovered sufficiently to adopt a smug expression as he gazed at Jonathan's prone figure, adjusting his signet ring slightly on his finger as he prepared to land another blow. Tabby and Frisky were stood to either side of the room, silent guardians of the vulture that was currently circling Jonathan Pine. Richard Onslow Roper was not a man who dealt well with being double crossed. He was stood in the centre of the room with a lit cigarette glaring hatefully at Jonathan. 

"So." He said dangerously, "You staged armed robbery, put my son's life in danger, lied profusely, killed Corkey, sabotaged my whole operation and fucked Jed in order to allow Angela fucking Burr to get one up on me?" 

Jonathan spat a mouthful of blood on to the expensive carpet. 

"I'd say that about sums it up, yes." He said, defiantly meeting Roper’s glare.

"Why?" Roper asked, "Why did you decide to work for Angela Burr when you were actually, quite happily and efficiently doing your job as a Night Manager. You could have stayed under the radar and stayed the fuck out of my way, what changed?" 

"Ask him." Jonathan said, gesturing at Hamid with his head, "Ask him about Sophie!" 

Roper turned to Hamid and raised a querying eyebrow. 

Hamid shrugged, "Some whore I had two years ago, she grew disobedient and shot her mouth off, I had to depose of her." 

"He systematically abused her just like you did Jed!" Jonathan yelled.

Roper moved slowly towards Jonathan. A lesser man would have turned away from the cold ferocity in his eyes but Jonathan stared Roper directly in the eye, even as Roper brought his lit cigarette down on his bare chest. His jaw tensed and he bit the inside of his lip as he felt the searing pain but he refused to give Roper the satisfaction of crying out. Roper was obviously aware of this and Jonathan saw the man twitch slightly as he gazed at the red burn mark he had inflicted. 

“This won’t do at all. Tabby pass me the lighter.” 

The burly Scotsman silently passed Roper a gold plated lighter. Roper gazed at Jonathan contemplatively and flicked the lighter on with a click. 

“Now Jonathan, this is the way this is going to work. Firstly, you’re going to tell me every single fucking thing that you told Angela Burr. Secondly, you’re going to describe every single detail of what you did with Jed and finally you’re going to explain to me exactly why you thought putting my son in danger was acceptable and if you do all of that Jonathan, there might just about be enough of you left for Angela Burr to bury. Do you understand?” 

Roper brought the flame next to Jonathan’s right nipple, the flesh reddened underneath it and Jonathan let out a low groan. Roper seemed to take this affirmation and moved the flame away and clicked the lighter shut. 

“Good. Now, I think that I’m going to want dinner before we get properly down to establishing precisely who Jonathan Pine is. What do you think Freddie?” 

Hamid shrugged, “Why not?” He said gazing at Jonathan contemptuously, “It’s not like he’s going anywhere is it?” 

“Good, I’ve got a standing reservation at Sequoia. Sandy are you coming?”

Langbourne staggered to his feet in a daze and hurried past Jonathan out of the room, avoiding all eye contact with him. Hamid spat on him as he past and Jonathan wished that he had the energy and freedom to be able to punch the man. Roper appeared to consider Jonathan carefully for a moment before he turned to Frisky and Tabby. 

“Leave him there tied up until we get back. If he starts mouthing off do what you have to otherwise not a finger is to be laid on him until I return.” 

“Yes Chief.” Tabby said. 

Roper closed the heavy wooden door of the room behind him and then Jonathan was left with Tabby and Frisky just waiting for Roper to return to determine just how much pain he was going to go though before he died. Jonathan felt himself beginning to sweat and he shoved the building fear back down. He had knew what he had signed up for and after everything he had seen Roper do, he knew that there was no way that this would end well but he realised as he faced death that he had always imagined that it would be for a noble cause rather than for a country whose government had signed his life way to maintain an equilibrium of corruption. 

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance I could get some water is there?” He asked politely. 

Tabby and Frisky exchanged glances. 

“Sorry Jonathan,” Tabby said gruffly, “But we can’t give you anything that the chief hasn’t signed off on, not unless we want to have our balls on the line as well. We can’t risk it particularly with…” He looked down at Jed. 

“Thanks anyway.” Jonathan said quietly. 

It was supposed to be their last night in Cairo before they went to Roper’s winter retreat in the Bahamas. It had all being going so well. He and Jed had maintained a respectable distance, avoiding being seen alone together and comforting each other in their rare private moments. Then Corkey’s last gift had arrived on Roper’s phone, video footage from the hotel in Istanbul that showed every single moment of Jed and Jonathan having sex in black and white. Jonathan had been sat with Sandy, Freddie Hamid, and a bottle of whiskey. He had been relaxed enough to start a petty argument about the current state of Chelsea’s defence when the shouting had started from upstairs. 

“So after I’ve given you everything, you dumb whore, you still part your legs for the first punk that you come across.” Roper had shouted. 

Sandy had fixed Jonathan a startled glance. “God’s Jonathan, please tell me that you didn’t” He pleaded. 

Jonathan had stood up to try and rescue Jed but before he good move two paces Roper had emerged from the elevator, dragging Jed behind him by the hair. 

“You little shit!” Roper had yelled utterly devoid of his usual cold calmness. 

Freddie Hamid had stepped behind Jonathan and tried to hold him fast. Jonathan had swung around and landed a punch square in the middle of Hamid’s face. He had rushed towards Jed, trying to save her from Roper’s grasp but Frisky and Tabby had reached him first landing brutal punches to his stomach and head, winding him. 

“Take him upstairs.” Roper had barked. 

Frisky and Tabby had hauled him into the elevator and he had hung between them prone, just watching Jed silently cry. 

It had been over for Jed so fast then. She had cried and pleaded with Roper and then he had placed a gun to her temple and watched the light vanish from her eyes in a flash. Jonathan had been forced to watch it all. He had failed to save her. Just as he had failed to save Sophie and just as he would fail to save himself. He just had to wait until after dinner.


End file.
